getterfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hugo Medio
thumb|left Pilot Name: Hugo Medio Voice Actor: Hiroki Takahashi Group: Magnate Ten (Cry Wolves) Nickname: Unknown Theme Song: Burning Red, The Watchdog of Hell, Let's Ignition! Units Piloted: Gespenst MK-II M, Gespenst MK-II M Kai, Cerberus, Cerberus Ignite (Form G), Garmraid, Garmraid Blaze (Form G) Games Appeared: MX and Original Generation Gaiden. 20 years old. His ranking is a Second Lieutenant. He used to belong to the Federation Army's Special Unit, the Cry Wolves. His commander was Albero Est, who was like a father to him, and Albero's son, Foglia, was his good friend. His call sign within the squad was "Wolf 8." During a dangerous mission, their squad was completely annihilated by the enemy, the Jetzt. Hugo was nearly killed, and had his unit destroyed, but he was saved. After the Cry Wolves' annihilation, Hugo received medical help from Dr. Zapad. Although Dr. Zapad helped him, it was done for his own selfish reasons. He replaced much of Hugo's body with cybernetic parts, making him a cyborg, requiring him to take a special medication that Dr. Zapad supplied him with. This was all done so that Hugo could pilot the TE Absorber unit efficiently. Hugo felt uncomfortable undressing and bathing around others due to the way his body looked, causing him to do all of this stuff when he was alone. He began test piloting for Dr. Zapad's research, and had Aqua as his operator. Aqua was very strict with orders at first, causing them to get into disagreements frequently due to him wanting to do things his own way. He began encountering a mysterious stolen unit from the Tsentr Project, the Medius Locus. The pilots refused to reveal themselves, and caused trouble for him several times. Hugo eventually found out about the Medius Locus' pilot's true identity; Albero Est, his former commander. During one of their battles, Hugo ends up overdosing on his medicine, causing him to receive some serious side effects, rendering him unable to battle. Albero decided to leave him alive, saying that he wouldn't kill him while he was in that condition, and told him that he didn't raise him to die in such ways. After this, Hugo and Aqua's relationship grew stronger, giving them a greater understanding of eachother. Hugo ends up receiving new medication from Dr. Zapad, which allows him to take it without any side effects. With his new medication and machine, he was able to battle once again. He soon encountered the enemy that was responsible for destroying the Cry Wolves, and he fought against it. Albero showedd up as well, and assisted him in his fight, since he also wanted revenge. After they defeated it, Albero left him once more. During the final battle against AI1, Hugo and Aqua successfully defeated it. Erde tried to merge with it, but Albero appeared and told Hugo that he had no regrets about what he had done, and he was glad he was able to take revenge against the enemy that killed everyone that was important to him. Before he self-destructed, he told Hugo to remember that he must live, and always come back alive, the motto of the Cry Wolves. After the war is over, Hugo decides to take on the role of a pilot instructor, passing on the valuable knowledge that he's gained from everyone around him, including Albero. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:SRW MX Categoría:SRW OG Gaiden